


The Water Follows Its Course

by wavewright62



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Childhood, Drabble, Foreshadowing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/pseuds/wavewright62
Summary: A snippet of a scene from when Boromir & Faramir were still boys, and not yet estranged.





	The Water Follows Its Course

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zdenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/gifts).



“I thought I’d find you here. Father wants to talk to you.” Boromir swung easily from the ledge above the entrance to the cavern, landing lightly on the stone floor next to Faramir. The cavern had been hewn from the rock many centuries before, when Minas Tirith was young. A shaft of daylight lit the wall through the narrow gap in the water course. They had rediscovered it as mere boys, but soon teenaged Boromir would be too bulky to slip through to the ledge.

Faramir sighed, releasing his leaf boat, letting the water take it deeper away. "Duty calls."


End file.
